


Andromeda's Shell

by 00Wandering_Ghost00



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: #Imatitagain, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coe-Piloting (pun intended), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drift Compatibility, F/M, I Also Believe In The Magic Of Friendship, I Don't Take Tags Seriously In Case You Wonder, Kicking Kaiju Ass, M/M, Sci-Fi Techblahblah, Turn Characters in PR Universe, author is NOT sleep deprived, giant robots ftw, this is how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Wandering_Ghost00/pseuds/00Wandering_Ghost00
Summary: Volunteering after her husband's nervous breakdown, Anna finds herself in the Shatterdome and in the middle of a war not only between giant robots and monsters from under the sea, but between various fractions of military personnel. Her aim is to be a Jaeger pilot, and she finds a very unlikely ally, who just happens to be drift-compatible with her...Fic abandoned, see reasons inside.





	1. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Tallmadge and Selah Strong has to battle a Kaiju, which ends in tragedy. Anna volunteers in her husband's stead, and travels to Hong-Kong, to tell the news of his brother's fate to Ben. After arriving at the Shatterdome, she meets some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my dear all time readers and for the occasional passerby!  
> First of all, this fic is mainly made for myself, and for fun. I just saw Pacific Rim recently, and it made my inner twelve year old rejoice (giant robots versus giant monsters, whoo!), thus spawned the idea for this Kaiju of a fanfic. :) I know there are already existing crossovers with these two fandoms, but frankly, I don't care.  
> Warnings for the chapter are the following: Minor Character Death, violence, some nasty words, and also on a private note: I refuse to treat Simcoe as a one-dimensional Disney villain, so if you're here for that kind of stuff, you'll be severely disappointed. I also refuse to treat the fandom favourites as one-dimensional, oh-so-pure heroes, so you'll be disappointed in that sense as well.
> 
> Update: I edited the Jaeger's and Kaiju's names and filled some plotholes in this chapter, and the next one is currently under revision. I hope you guys will find this a bit less disappointing now that I educated myself a bit on PR lore. ;)

_San Francisco, November 2. 2021._

The howling sound of the alarm woke the whole base, along with the young man with dirty blond hair hiding his face under a pillow. “On your feet, Sammy!” he heard his partner’s voice. “Men upstairs say they found a big one for us!” He looked up at Selah, and got up with a groan. “What time is it?” The other man looked at the clock across the small room. “Almost 3 in the morning. Shall we tell the Kaiju it’s not polite to invade someone’s homeworld after 8 PM?” Sam made a shallow smile. “I guess that’s a good idea, Mr. Strong.”

Before the world turned inside out, Samuel Tallmadge and Selah Strong both worked in law-enforcement. Sam was a cop, Selah had a career as a judge. They both hailed from a small town called Setauket-East Setauket, located on Long Island, NY. They have spent almost their whole life together and thanks to that, they were a perfect team. They knew what the other was thinking, without the help of drift-technology. Their giant metal shell they dubbed _Rifleman Zero_ was waiting for them secured in a hangar. The sight of the vast humanoid tank filled both men with anticipation and a little bit of fear.

"What did you say, how they named this one?" Sam asked while technicians applied his drivesuit. "Whiplash." Selah answered. "Damn creature has tentacles all over, like it came from some z-grade hentai." Sam snickered. The head of the vast warmachine containing their cockpit landed on its place, and got secured, so the pair could start walking the _Rifleman_ out from the hangar.

As they treaded the waters of the ocean, Selah was thinking about the strange circumstances surrounding the Kaiju’s appearance. Sam thought it’s nothing new, the creatures appeared everywhere, and there might be another rift they made. They didn’t need words to talk, but seeing another person’s thoughts and memories eventually became very uncomfortable, so they resorted to it. “Do you think it’s bad news?” Selah asked and got a chuckle as response. “Kaiju are always bad news.” Sam turned his head over to his co-pilot.

 

For long idle minutes, nothing happened. Air inside the _Rifleman Zero_ got tense, and the giant warmachine turned its head from left to right as its two pilots took a look over the area. Then it came from nowhere, out of the deeper levels of the sea. It was a six-legged thing with glowing tusks and fangs longer than a whole human, and as they already knew, tentacles all around its back and head. Four, torquise eyes stared at the Jaeger. Selah and Sam became one mind again, instinctively knowing what part of their training they should apply next. One thing was sure: The creature couldn’t reach the shore. The _Rifleman_ stood its ground against the Kaiju’s dash, but something was wrong. This creature was bigger and stronger than any of them they have met before. Despite their combined effort, it tore the left arm of the _Rifleman_ off, making Selah feel like it was his flesh and bone arm that was torn off from his body, and bashed the giant robot’s armour in, letting the water slowly fill the inside and render electronic devices useless. They sent a distress signal back to their headquarters, but it was too late. They tried to defend the remains of the Jaeger with one arm and what weapon systems were still available, but both of them knew they won’t hold out until reinforcements arrive. The Kaiju’s gaping maw absorbed the faceplate of the _Rifleman Zero_ and after one seemingly effortless nag of its head, it ripped the shell open. “Selah, stay with me!” he heard Sam’s voice. He looked up to see the monster from under the sea extend an appendage from its mouth that looked like spiked tentacles, and lashed it out on both humans. They tried to dodge but space was limited. Sam was tangled in the creature’s tongue-like part, and torn out from the Jaeger. His last screams were silenced by the monster’s inhuman shriek. Selah passed out, knowing he’ll soon follow his friend into the belly of the beast.

* * *

 

_Setauket-East Setauket, November 3. 2021._

Anna was taking the dry laundry in, before it began to rain. Somehow she felt uneasy, and at first, she thought it might be the effect of the weather. Then she saw the car parking in their front yard. She rushed over to the serious faced soldiers emerging from it. They didn’t even tell her yet, she knew. There was a Kaiju attack the night before, that the PPDF successfully repelled. The _Rifleman Zero_ was lost. She couldn’t even cry. They took her to see her husband. Selah wasn’t himself, wasn’t talking, avoiding eye-contact, only looking up at her, when she sat down next to him. “I was connected to him when he died.” he told Anna. “Knew what he thought, felt what he felt…then there was silence. Nothing.” Doctors told her he suffered permanent damage to his nervous system and psyche. He’ll be discharged, and probably stay in the sanatorium for the rest of his life. Anna was devastated. She lay awake at night, trying to get used to the thought of never getting reunited with Selah again. If he could ever cope with the traumatic event of being drifting with his friend in the time of his death, he’ll never be fit to pilot a Jaeger again. Would they be able to live the life they did before the Kaiju came? Anna didn’t know. But she knew she needs to go and tell Ben about his brother. Not that he wouldn’t get the message from the military, but she felt she needs to be beside her friend, and it was better if he gets to know trough her, than a faceless and emotionless letter.

 

The next day she was preparing to leave for Hong-Kong, to the Shatterdome, where Ben and Caleb, and the Woodhulls were stationed. She also remembered Selah mumbling something about the Kaiju he faced being somehow stronger than a regular level 4, and that military personnel confirmed it. Before leaving to the airport, she visited Selah’s former superiors, and volunteered in her husband’s stead. She needed training, but after she told them what she wanted to do, they advised her to go to the Jaeger Academy on Kodiak Island after her visit to the Shatterdome, and seek mentorship there. Though they also warned her to know, that many candidates fail to meet the requirements. Anna shrugged it off. She knew it won't be easy, but it at least made her feel like she's doing something important. Her volunteering was accepted without further ado. The trip to Hong-Kong was filled with sadness and anticipation. She hasn’t see her friends ever since they were relocated from New York to what remained of San Francisco, then to the Shatterdome, long before rumours about the abandoning of the Jaeger project started to circle, and the first wall was built. She saw an old commercial showing the giant robots punching the ugly faces of the creatures back under the sea, standing victoriously and photogenically in V formation. It was tacky and hilarious besides being bollocks, but the public needed it to keep from panicking. Kaiju came through the heavy, thick concrete walls like they just tearing a hole in paper, and Anna couldn’t fathom why governments all over the world would want to stop the funding for the only working solution against these monsters.

 

She had to travel a lot before arriving at the vast hangar/headquarters people dubbed the Shatterdome. She also had a hard time gaining access, but Ben’s name and the words “important information” seemed enough to escort her to the cantina, where she spotted the tall blond and the stout bearded-faced Jaeger pilots. “Annie!” Caleb greeted her and held her in a bear-embrace. “What brings you here?” Ben asked after giving her a hug and greetings as well. Anna’s face darkened. “I have some bad news, Ben. Could we talk somewhere private?” He escorted her out from the cantina, with Caleb following close behind. Anna told Ben about Selah, but couldn’t force herself to say the sad news about Sam just yet. As they reached the door to the hall, a pair of Rangers in dark green uniforms entered. “Look what the cat dragged in…” Caleb murmured, and Anna turned over to him. “Why, who are they?” “Captain John Graves Simcoe and his sidekick, Achin’-Balls or what the hell is his name.” Caleb answered. Ben was looking at the pair for a moment and turned to Anna. “The guy’s dangerous, been reported for violent behaviour towards engineers and various staff members. He’s also an asshole.” Anna still couldn’t quite understand the problem, but she believed her friends’ judgement on the matter. “They are the ace pilots of the British unit.” Ben elaborated. “And Simcoe never misses an opportunity to rub it in our face.” Caleb scoffed. “Yeah, if they are their aces, no wonder they suck.”  

When they were in a more private place, Anna told her friends everything. They sent her to go and see a certain Major Hewlett, who was the leader of the British unit, besides being one of the scientists helping the worldwide effort against the Kaiju. Though they were not a pacific-adjacent nation, the UK got involved in the Kaiju war by virtue of commonwealth ties with the US and Canada. They maintained the research facilities and also sent their Rangers and remaining Jaegers to aid the cause here. Anna left her friends to pack her things in a room that was issued for her after her brief introduction with Marshal Washington, commander of the Shatterdome and the American unit. She felt better now, that she made it here, and it lifted her spirits. Ben and Caleb had no time to mourn the loss of a brother and friend, for they had to move out and help somewhere in town with clearing the debris after the last clash with a level 3 Kaiju a few days ago. She wandered around, trying to ask for directions, and finally got to the lab. It was the weirdest sight she ever saw. Half of it was stacked to the ceiling with Kaiju parts and medical supplies, the other half was filled with blackboards with difficult mathematical calculations written on them, and various devices making various diagrams and physical experiments. Anna held on to the file in her hand, and exhaled before entering.

“No Kaiju parts on my turf! I told you a hundred times over!” Anna heard a voice coming from behind the books and blackboards. “And we said sorry for a hundred times over, but it’s still unfair that we have to work here in half a lab, while you by yourself, have the other half!” came another voice. Anna cleared her throat to raise attention to herself. Two heads appeared above the stacked items. “What can I help you with, cadet?” the offish man standing in front of a blackboard asked, limping his way towards Anna. “I’m looking for Major Hewlett.” she answered. “It seems like you are lucky and just found him.” he smiled. Anna handed the file over to him. “This is a report made by a pilot who battled a Kaiju of a new kind. General Washington thought you might find it useful.” Hewlett flipped through Selah’s report, and hummed while reading. A third voice called over to them from behind the Kaiju carcass. “Won’t you read aloud, Eddie? I suppose we, “Kaiju groupies” are concerned as well.” Anna glanced over to see the other group of scientists but found only a bear-sized man examining some disgusting, blueish-black piece of sea-monster, and another one working on a sort of database. “Let me introduce you to Major Rogers, and Mr. Sackett, the so-called scientists of this dying project.” Hewlett gestured towards the other two. “And you’re right, you should see this for yourself.” he made his way towards the carcasses and shoved the document to Sackett’s desk. “Forget the level 2, Robert!” Sackett told his colleague showing the report to him. “This is bad news.”

* * *

 

 

After Anna left the lab, she thought she’ll see if Ben and Caleb returned. She heard a commotion from the hangar, so she had a feeling they’re back. Turned out she was right, and they were in trouble. She didn’t hear the beginning of the debate but it was quite heated by the time she made her way to the front row of people getting circled around the four men arguing under the shadows of their colossal shells. “Apologise?” Anna heard Simcoe’s annoying whiny falsetto “For what? Telling the truth? You two are pitiful excuses for a Ranger, but I honestly thought you already know, just like everything else.” Ben was staring at the captain and his co-pilot with a stern expression, but he didn’t say a word. A thing which couldn’t be said about Caleb though. “Says the pitiful excuse for a human, who couldn’t pass a psychological exam and might as well belong in an asylum. Right.” “And who is the –what did you say – “pitiful excuse of a human” now? Really, insulting me because of a mental illness?” his already high voice reached new levels as he laughed. “I’m really sorry if you are the best your unit can muster. But you’re right, I should apologise for laughing at you, it was rude even if it has some cause…” Anna saw Caleb’s hand clenching, and heard Ben calling his name, but even he couldn’t stop his friend from punching the captain in the face. They ended up rolling on the floor and brawling, while both Ben and the captain’s second tried to separate them. Simcoe was laughing all the time, only breaking it with a few painful yowls when Caleb hit him. Finally, Ben could peel his friend off from his opponent, and he stood between them, preventing another fallout. Akinbode did the same, pushing Simcoe away from the other two. “Hey, Jordan!” Caleb called after him. “Put a shorter leash on your bitch!”

It took three other people to be able to hold Simcoe back after Caleb’s last words, and Ben was looking at him like he could strangle him, but when they were out of sight, he high-fived Caleb. “A shorter leash… Yeah, that would benefit us all.” “Or a straightjacket.” Caleb added. “Nothing’s straight about that guy.” Ben laughed. Anna reached them shortly after the incident was over. “What was that about?” she asked. “Captain Simcoe finds it degrading to his awesomeness to work with us.” Caleb answered. “He told us that we’re nothing more than cannon-fodder in his opinion, and might as well resign from driving the _Screaming Eagle_.” Ben added. “What a tacky name, did you get it from a heavy metal album of the last century?” Caleb mimicked Simcoe’s voice and tone, making Anna snicker. “That moron. He probably never heard of the battle of Bastogne, and the 101 st Airborne unit.” he grumbled. Ben patted his friend on the shoulder, and escorted him to the cantina for a drink. Anna followed. She had nowhere else to go and nothing else to do anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I know it looks really crappy, and not how I usually write/edit my works, but as I said, it is only a sort-of pet project I did for fun. I hope at least some of you out there will have some fun as well while reading it. :)
> 
> Notes:  
> \- If I got any names or terms wrong, please forgive me, for I have yet to find a copy of PR that isn't dubbed to my mother language, so I can get them right. I tried to translate them as close I could. 
> 
> \- Also, in case you're not familiar with Pacific Rim, but happened to find this because of TURN: Kaiju is a Japanese term for "giant monster". (At least in the movie's terminology. They look pretty cool too, I recommend looking them up in google.) I have no idea why they call the giant robots "Hunter" though. 
> 
> \- Likewise I apologise for replacing Newt, and am still not sure about my picks, but I do crossovers by replacing the characters of one fandom with the other's, only making cameos if really necessary. So I hope Rogers & Sackett Inc. will work out in terms of this fic.
> 
> \- As for the "Screaming Eagle", I indeed got the name from a metal band (Sabaton in case if anyone wonders), which has a song titled "Screaming Eagles", and it is about the battle of Bastogne in WWII. 
> 
> Up next: How did Ben and Caleb end up being Jaeger pilots, and the story of their first victory over a Kaiju, that landed them in Washington's "camp".


	2. Screaming Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Caleb meets up with some friends, hate some more on Simcoe and his partner, then battle one of the new kind of Kaiju together. Major Hewlett and his fellow scientists present their findings to a concerned Marshal Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> This chapter will be a bit more action-packed than the previous one, and I really hope it will be more coherent as well. Warnings include coarse language, violence, and techblahblah.  
> Update: Also did some editing and filling, and changing of Jaeger and Kaiju names.

Ben knew he wants to be a Jaeger pilot ever since he saw the Marshal ripping a Kaiju in two with his _Warmachine Alpha_ ’s bare hands. He was green with envy when his older brother got accepted into the Jaeger program, and he applied at least twenty times as well, and got rejected for a long while. When all hell broke loose, he finally got accepted and immediately sent for training. But then came the next cold shower: He wasn’t drift-compatible with anyone. Not even his childhood friend, Abe. And to be able to drive one of the giant metal monstrosities and battle giant sea-monsters, he needed a drift-partner. If he wanted to be honest, he was afraid if he’ll ever find anyone, for letting another person see his memories and thoughts felt alien, and terrifying. He was also curious, and determined. No price was too high. Then one day he found a familiar bearded face among the candidates. “Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Brewster?!” was the first thing he uttered after he saw the test result. They matched. Caleb was his closest friend, closer than his own brother he always felt the need to compete with. The test drift was smooth, and soon they got their brand-new steel-giant. “We need a good name.” Ben mused, sitting in the hangar, looking at the Jaeger’s towering form from a distance. Caleb sat beside him, and they started brainstorming. “The old Woodhull and his son has _Justitia’s Hammer,_ Washington has the _Warmachine Alpha_ and Arnold has the _Saratoga Victory._ ” Caleb recited the names of notable Jaegers on their side of the ocean. “Yeah, my brother and Selah has the _Rifleman Zero,_ and there’s the _Gipsy Danger._ We have to name her to live up to the standards.” Caleb was looking at the Jaeger as well for a long while, examining its features, its weapons, and suddenly he said. “ _Screaming Eagle.”_ Ben chuckled. “No way… Couldn’t you find something more stereotypical?” Caleb nudged him “Come on, it’s a good name!” Ben shook his head. “How did you come up with it anyway?” he laughed. Caleb scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, you know, my uncle served in the 101st Airborne unit before Parkinson’s disease ended his career. They are the Screaming Eagles. I just thought it would honor him.” Ben grinned. “I think it’s not a bad name after all.”

And now, as he was leaning to the wall next to Washington’s office, and unintentionally eavesdropped on their superior giving a proper scolding to Caleb for smacking Simcoe around, he felt proud of their mutual giant shell, and for what it represented. Ben knew that he or Caleb will never be that arrogant and simpering the British Ranger proved to be. His musings were darkened by Anna’s news of his brother, whom he couldn’t even mourn properly. He just felt empty. Sam was a distant memory, like residue from a drift with someone else. He wanted to feel sad, or angry, but he dealt with so much ever since he entered the Shatterdome that he couldn’t force himself to feel anything at all. Caleb patted his shoulder. “How come you’re not sent to detention?” Ben asked, making his friend smirk. “Good ‘ol Georgie likes us. We are his best, and he won’t risk relying on Simcoe’s ilk while he sends us into the corner because we were bad.” They left the General’s office, and went to the training room, where they ran into Abe and his wife and co-pilot, Mary. “Haven’t heard about the _Colossus_ landing here!” Caleb greeted them, giving a bear-hug to Abe and a much gentler one to Mary. Ben also greeted their friends. “When did you two arrive?” “A few hours ago.” Abe answered. “And we were sent to train some newbies.” Mary added. “But right now, the more experienced soldiers are taking the ring.” Ben looked over to the sparring cadets, and assessed their movements and tactics. There were many people from many countries, Ben couldn’t really keep in track. His face darkened though when he spotted two familiar figures entering the ring. “Hey guys, look at this!” he nudged Caleb, and saw both parts of the Woodhull household turn to watch the scene unfolding.

Of course it was the Simcoe-Jordan pair, with the former sporting some purple and yellow-green bruises after Caleb’s treatment. They started with some small and fast attack-evade manoeuvres, cracking jokes at the other’s expense. “You hit like a toddler, and slow like a grandpa. Are you sure you don’t want me to swap you with a fresh cadet with more spirit?” Simcoe asked circling around Jordan like a humanoid shark. The other man held two staves in his hands, and tried to hit the redhead with them, testing his defences. So far, none of them could hit the other. Their attacks became bolder and more aggressive after a while, and the gathered cadets made some impressed hums. Simcoe’s back hit the ground after Akinbode tripped him over, and he grinned victoriously over his superior. “One-Zero. I’m going to kick your lily-white ass again.” Simcoe fought himself back to his feet, and retaliated, forcing Akinbode to take a few steps back before he could attempt blocking the other man’s staff with one of his, and at the same time prodding him with the other. He miscalculated one of his steps though, so Simcoe got the upper hand this time. “What did you say?” he grinned down to his second from above. “One-one.” Akinbode nodded. He sweep-kicked Simcoe’s legs from under him, then stood up. “And I said, I’m gonna kick your lily-white ass again, _Sir_.”

“I’m gonna throw up.” Caleb commented. “Should I tell them to go to a room?” Ben chuckled. “I think that would end up in disaster and the Marshal would be really pissed off with you.” Abe stayed silent, but Mary watched the two pilots curiously. “They are quite the team, if you ask me. I just don’t understand how can Jordan stand that man…” Caleb shook his head in contempt. “They are like a pair of playful rabid dogs. The kind you rather want to shoot before they spot you.” Ben watched the match a little bit more analytically. “I think I know what to use against Simcoe if there’s ever a chance.” he stated after the two men spoken of left the ring. The match ended with a draw. As always. Mary looked at Ben and asked “Do you plan something?” Ben shook his head. “Not at the moment. But I want to have a solid plan for the next time he harasses one of us.” Anna was among the cadets and saw the “pair of playful rabid dogs” as well, and she was thinking about the same thing her friends did. Then a howling siren signalled an emergency.

She watched from a distance as her friends all geared up and as the giant machines serving both as their weapon and armour came to life. The _Screaming Eagle_ left the hangar first, followed closely by the _Redflag Ranger_ , piloted by captain Simcoe and his second. Abe and Mary tried to keep up with the two more modern and faster Jaegers with their _Colossus Shell._ The staff and commanding parties all did their job, only she felt useless. She had no more time to dwell on it though, for she was sent back to the training room.

* * *

 

“Signal ahead.” Ben heard on the com. “ _Eagle, Redflag,_ the level 3 is heading towards you.” Caleb made a motion with his hands that made the Jaeger clap its own giant metal gloves with anticipation. They already could see the creature that looked like a mix between a giant rhino and a shark, making its way towards them. The _Redflag Ranger_ treaded through the waves, slightly to the right of the _Screaming Eagle_ , and they heard Akinbode say “Something’s not right.” in the line. “Don’t be afraid Jordan, the captain will hold your hand if you ask him nicely.” Caleb murmured, making Ben snicker. Their good spirits didn’t last for long though, because as soon as the Kaiju dubbed _Bonehead_ rammed its head into the _Ranger_ _,_ another one appeared from under the water, jumping on top of the _Eagle._

“Dammit!” Caleb grunted as he raised the right arm of the Jaeger to punch the Kaiju’s head away. Ben ignited the rocket in the _Eagle_ ’s left arm, crushing the creature’s head between two metal fists. It would kill a lower level kind of the monsters, but this one was sturdier. Despite the loss of its head it kept on attacking. Ben remembered something about Major Rogers telling them, that these freaks have two brains. “We have to tear it apart or else it won’t leave us alone!” he told Caleb. “You don’t say?” he asked in response, grabbing the Kaiju’s clawed leg.

 

Meanwhile the  _Redflag Ranger_ faced Bonehead. Lacking rockets in their Jaeger’s arm, they couldn’t rely on swift punches to its head, but they had something else. A blade fixed on the right arm of the  _Ranger_ with barbed edges connected to a smaller engine, which upon the captain’s command ignited, acting like a giant chainsaw, cutting through the thick bones of the creatures like butter. Still they had a hard time dealing with the monster. Its hide was thicker than of the ones they faced before. It grabbed the Jaeger, and dragged it under the surface of the water, trying to break the metal shell open, to be able to get to the small humans inside.

 

The _Colossus Shell_ arrived just in time to see the _Screaming Eagle_ struggle with the headless Kaiju, while Bonehead dragged the _Redflag Ranger_ under water. The slow, but heavily-built Jaeger waded through the water to help the _Eagle_. The two Jaegers grabbed all four of the Kaiju’s limbs. “On the count of three, pull and tear this thing apart!” Ben instructed the crew of the _Colossus._ “One, two, three!” It wasn’t a pretty sight to behold, and they heard Abe making a gagging sound over the com. “Ew. Glad I didn’t have time to eat yet, I think it would all ended up in my helmet.” he commented after a short pause. They took a look around. “There was another one around here…” Ben mused. “And where’s the _Redflag?_ ” “Maybe we’re lucky and Simcoe landed a date with a Kaiju, and gone forever?” Caleb asked. “We have to look for them.” Ben stated. “We could just hit back to HQ and report the _Redflag Ranger_ missing…” Abe said over the com. Ben shook his head which motion the Jaeger mirrored. “No. That’s what he would do in a reversed situation. And I’m better than him. _We are_ better than that.” He took a deep breath and issued the command. “Let’s scout the area for the other Kaiju, and for whatever remains of the _Ranger.”_

 

_“Stab straight...Twist the blade...Ignite engine..."  
_

Akinbode felt like someone was trying to crash his skull with a piece of concrete. He also felt rage and determination that he knew came not from inside, rather invaded his thoughts through the drift along with the mantra-like repetitive words.

_“Stab straight... Twist... Do it again..."  
_

He didn’t know if it was supposed to be calming or not, but he felt the adrenaline rush that sharpened his senses. The  _Redflag Ranger_ was under water, its chainsaw blade stuck in Bonehead's thick skull, which still was hell bent on ripping their Jaeger open. Some cracks leaked, letting water in and sending error-messages to both pilots. Akinbode knew that his captain didn’t care about the damage to their shell, same as he didn’t care about injuries. He tried to free the blade from the Kaiju’s head, while chanting without a sound. For the hundredth time, Akinbode thought that the rumours about captain Simcoe’s mental condition might be true. He tried to move the _Redflag_ ’s other arm, but it was malfunctioning. Half of the Jaeger was paralysed because of the damage the Kaiju and the water did. _“I don’t want to die like this…”_ The thought ran through his mind. “We won’t die.” Captain Simcoe answered aloud. Bonehead’s grip tightened around the only working arm of the _Redflag Ranger_ , and they heard the hydraulics cry along with the monster’s shriek and the captain’s angered howl. The remaining weapon systems armed, but were making little damage to the sea-monster, which opened its maw, and a glowing blue ball appeared in its mouth, which it launched at the Jaeger. Next thing the crew of the _Ranger_ knew was that all of their systems were shut down. They were defenceless.

 

“Found ‘em!” Abe and Mary heard Caleb’s voice over the com. “The bastard is still alive, but in hot water.” “ _Eagle_ we have your back! Hate to say it, but go and save that idiot’s arse!” Abe answered before turning the com off and facing Mary. “I have a bad feeling.” She sighed and nodded. “Me too.” Then they saw the lightning-like flash from under the water. “Oh gosh, did they blow up?” Mary asked. Abe turned the com back on, and called the _Eagle._ “Nah. We aren’t that lucky.” Caleb answered. “The Kaiju spat something on them, or probably chewed on some electric wires before getting fried by us. However,the  _Redflag Ranger_ is in a bad shape and shut down. We have no visuals on the pilots.”

* * *

 

Anna was back in the hangar when she saw the three Jaegers returning. The _Colossus Shell_ and the _Screaming Eagle_ draggedthe  _Redflag Ranger_ along, carrying its “lost” parts in their free hands. She saw all six of the pilots more-or less unscathed, so she felt relieved. Ben, Caleb and the Woodhull couple went to report to the General, but there was a tense pause before the two units separated. Simcoe and Ben stared at each other for a while, before the former nodded and said “Well done, captain!” to the other. Ben gave a small nod as acknowledgement before following Caleb and Abe. Anna followed the other party instead of her friends, hoping to catch something about what happened to them, but the two men were silent and separated at their quarters. A few hours later though, she got the full scope of the events. The engineers reported to Major Hewlett about his captain causing a ruckus again. Anna was wandering around in the hangar, because she had nothing else to do, and accidentally eavesdropped on the Major and the Captain.

“I told them that I want the _Redflag_ to be ready by week’s end.” Simcoe’s voice echoed in the air. Anna could not see them yet, but heard the tension between his and Hewlett’s voices as they were arguing. “Maybe you shouldn’t have break it then. Be glad that the engineering staff is able to fix that wreck for you, and that I won’t reduce the cost of repair and maintenance from your salary! These machines are expensive, and there’s barely any funding for the Jaeger project. You can’t afford to be reckless, Captain!” Simcoe laughed mirthlessly. “You can’t be serious! I battle bloody Kaiju, damaging military property is inevitable…” Hewlett interrupted him by saying “You had both the _Colossus Shell_ and the _Screaming Eagle_ backing you up. Maybe instead of mindlessly indulging your bloodlust, you should have call upon them for help.” Anna couldn’t hear what Simcoe said, but saw Hewlett’s face redden. “That’s it. Captain, you’re on office duty until further notice!” Simcoe turned around, but he didn’t see Anna standing nearby. He was shaking his head and turned back to Hewlett again. “You can’t do this!” “Like bloody hell I can!” Hewlett answered. Simcoe’s tone became chilly. “I’m a warrior, Edmund. Not a quill-pushing clerk like you!” Hewlett faced him tilting his head to be able to look in the taller man’s eyes. “And I’m your superior, like it or not.” “Fuck you.” Hewlett’s wide lips became wider as he grinned. “I’m afraid that is no longer an option for us, John.” Simcoe turned around and left, while Hewlett shouted “And I want your report on my desk by tomorrow!” after him.

Anna went back to see her friends after the curious verbal battle she witnessed. After she heard Ben and Caleb’s version of the story, she was convinced that Hewlett was right to assign Simcoe to office duty. She told her friends so, who rejoiced at the news of not having to tolerate the unbearable Captain’s presence for a while. “I don’t expect it to be permanent though.” Ben mused. “As soon as the _Ranger_ is fixed, he’ll be back.” “And you should be glad.” another voice joined in with their conversation. Ben turned around and saw Akinbode standing next to their table. “Not to seem ungrateful Captain Tallmadge, but if we weren’t there, you could be the one sent to do some shit-for-a-job if you’d even survive until the _Colossus_ arrives.” The co-pilot of the _Redflag Ranger_ carried on. Caleb was the first to rise up from his seat. He called after the other man as he turned to leave. “Hey, Jordan! Can I ask you a question?” Akinbode stopped and turned back. “It’s Lieutenant Jordan for you. But you may ask.” Caleb sneered. “Right, your highness. Could you give me a reason why are you defending a walking piece of shite like Simcoe?” Jordan’s face darkened. “Because you’re wrong about him.” Both Caleb and Ben laughed, Abe shook his head and Mary just rolled her eyes while glancing at Anna, who didn’t even face the other Ranger. “Oh, really?” Caleb asked. “Well, sorry for insulting the integrity and character of your love, but you can’t be that blind…” he was interrupted by the other man’s hand that grabbed the lapels of his jacket. “You are not the one forced to merge your mind with his on a daily basis.” Akinbode hissed in Caleb’s face, Ben also stood up to defend his friend if the need arises, but the other soldier let Brewster go and took a step back. “I told you. You don’t know him.” Ben stepped between his friend and the _Redflag_ _Ranger’_ s co-pilot. “We might know enough.” he said. “But you are right. It was teamwork. We would be happy if your Captain could recognise the benefit of it instead of antagonising everyone around him. That’s it.” Akinbode nodded and left without another word. The company fell silent, minding their respective meals and drinks.

* * *

 

The next morning came with heavy rain, and parts of the Kaiju the three Jaegers faced in battle the day before. The science team worked all day long on the autopsy and categorising the carcasses, and came to a disturbing conclusion: This type of Kaiju was yet unknown. Marshal Washington had a meeting with Major Hewlett and the rest of the parties working on categorising and examining the creatures. “According to my calculations, the attacks will grow in frequency.” Hewlett explained. “How much?” Washington asked. “Well um…” Hewlett began to stutter “Another one can be expected in less than three hours from now. And there’s also a possibility of a grow in numbers in the invading parties.” The General seemed deep in thought. “We need everyone we have. All Jaegers and Rangers. We have to test the cadets for compatibility as well as soon as possible.” he told the young man standing next to him, then he turned back to the little Major. “We need ways to defeat these new kind of monsters. Keep working, and keep us informed, Major!” Hewlett answered with a “yes, sir!” than turned back to his blackboards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- A little more history concerning the "Screaming Eagle", and the event that spawned its name: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_McAuliffe  
> \- Well, to be honest, no Kaiju is like the other, because all of the monsters are unique, so in this fic's case there will be something more added, that maybe stray away from the standard characterization. Just a warning.
> 
>  
> 
> Up next: New threats need new weapons, but before our heroes could come up with anything, another attack threatens the city. Anna is left behind to face a new kind of Kaiju, and to make a surprise discovery!


	3. Author's Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See below

Good day/morning/evening or late night dear readers or passerby!

 

Before getting the wrong idea about another chapter of this disgrace to both the PR and TURN fandom, I have to assure you all it's not the case. After doing a little research on Fandom Wiki sites and articles, I realised how wrong it was from the first word. 

I already made some efforts to revise it, but I still don't think I could do justice to either fandoms, and I'm terribly sorry for defiling them with this pitiful attempt at a fanfiction. But you know, sometimes you just start to write something and later you realise that it's not what you wanted or not how you wanted it to be.

 

So with that, I say goodbye to this aborted brainchild of mine, if you are interested about how it would go from here, and how it would conclude, you can read a draft that goes through chapter by chapter, [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207691/chapters/35402919)

Again, I can't say enough that I'm so sorry about this horrible piece that shouldn't even exist. -_- Thank you everyone for the reading, and for any kudos or comment you gave, it wasn't in vain, but I just don't feel like I could ever write this fic properly.


End file.
